Kontonshijima
Kontonshijima is a fictional town name located in Japan with the two words ‘Konton’ and ‘Shijima’ mashed together. ‘Konton’ means chaos and ‘shijima’ means silence. The two words cancel each other and the history to this origin is unknown to many people. History Special organisations and families such as the Akihana Family are able to access the history of this place but it is restricted to many. This story begins approximately four hundred years ago. A girl with long brown hair that reached up to her hips was born fairly feeble, so she wasn’t able to grow taller than a mere 149cm. She had deep icy aqua orbs and had skin that was abnormally pale. This story begins with a girl named Akihana Hinin. ‘Denial’, ‘Contraception’, ‘Beggar’, her name meant all of this, and she was all of this. She was different. She was inhuman. She could do things that average humans couldn’t do. So she decided to destroy the place that brought only misery to her life. Thus, a chaotic life was made, or so this is how the legend goes. The country was in mayhem, and the one who stopped her desires were the original Akihana Family. Hinin was immediately taken under control and was executed, however, it was rumoured that her body is preserved and kept somewhere. The legend then follows that she doesn’t wish to come out into the world because of her shame and a mark that was marked onto her body. There was another separate story where they said she was invincible and undead, but only asleep. After another 400 years later, almost everyone has forgotten this legend, only the selected few know this. Because of Hinin's disgraceful actions, she was forced into eternal disappearance, or some of you may know it as the term damnatio memoriae. 400 Years Later Akihana Lenta has a surprisingly similar appearance to Akihana Hinin however, Lenta does not exist for a malicious reason, instead, uses the word Chaos to dispose of the evil, whereas Hinin does this to satisfy her own desires for revenge. Lenta is actually the descendant of Hinin, which explains why the appearance is very similar, however Hana is much more similar to Hinin, which could mean she could be supporting Hana's evil deeds and saved her soul from being damned in the Parallel Universe. Kontonshijima Today Kontonshijima today (2013 in anime) is a clean and technology advanced area with traditional traits in various things such as education, housing etc. It is provides a wide range of facilities and has a low crime rate within the area. The infrastructure is very fluent and provides many transportation routes for parents who are unavailable when taking their child to school. Roads and streets are often constructed so that at the end of every street there are stores that could provide food and items whenever needed. Education As it has already been mentioned, Kontonshijima is in a clean and technology advanced environment, but it is better known for its overall high school exam results for the study percentage is always in the top 1 percent. The school names in Kontonshijima are all named after the months in Japanese, the season names and some of the dates from the first to the tenth, added with the 20th and 30th. The special exception the schools offer is, with the exceptions, if any 15 year old and 9 months is allowed to be a teacher of a subject if they receive 99% or higher in a subject for 2 years straight and receiving only A's and A+'s in their selected subject reports. With that accomplished, they are able to choose one subject to teach with their own homegroup class. To make things fair, it is always 1 subject to 1 person, 1 class to 1 person, otherwise tests and school would be hard to cope. Of course, becoming a teacher would have to have all the subject teachers' opinions before they can be accepted as 15 year old teachers. If the student succeeds to be the "teacher", they must attend a special class after school every Monday and Friday (unless of course you have legitimate reasons for being unable to attend). The school histories also varies, but Kannazuki Middle High is fairly well known for its special exceptions with students. For example, they accept people who are disabled in senses or learning etc. The school provides the disabled students classes for their disabled ability e.g mute, deaf etc. Some schools may be a mix of elementary and middle school, middle and high school, or perhaps all of the above in an area.For example, Kannazuki is a mix of Middle and High school, ranging the year levels from Year 7 to Year 12, therefore being called Middle High School. Universities are usually out of the prefecture, because the town doesn’t have enough land to offer, but is usually within walking distances and is easy to travel through short distanced transportation routes. Category:Information